I Cashed Out My Karma
by LuNarStar-ebi
Summary: Because it was just her luck that she'd get trapped in an elevator with her idiotic pink-haired best friend. AU- NaLu. OS.


**(A/N): This one's been in my head for a while and I want it to get out, so here it is! Inspired by a weird dream. **

**Hope you enjoy! Lucy POV. **

* * *

Glancing at her wristwatch, her eyes visibly widened and she cursed under her breath.

" Shi- I'm late for the meeting! Erza's going to kill me.."

Click-clacking her way down the hall, she straightened her stiff blazer and pencil skirt with distaste.

She wanted her comfy clothes back.

Normally, people who worked at Fairy Tail Inc. were allowed to wear whatever they wanted. Heck, you could show up in pajamas and no one would care. It was one of the perks of having a job there.

Smiling, she thought of her friend Gray and his clothes. Or rather, his lack thereof. He had a strange stripping habit.

However, this week was very important. They were holding branch meetings with several other famous businesses like Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale.

And those attending were all informed beforehand to wear formal attire.

Everyone at Fairy Tail was kind and fun to work with, and she'd never give up her job for anything. She loved working there.

So with a sigh, she brushed off any dust from her blouse and made her way towards the elevator.

" Hey Luce!" She suddenly heard. She stiffened at the familiar voice, then began to speed-walk her way towards the elevator with new energy.

" Wait up!"

_Almost there!_

Stepping inside quickly, she pressed the 13th floor and then punched the "close doors" button.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the doors began to slide shut, but then a tanned hand shot out just before they closed, and pried them open.

The pink-haired man wearing dark jeans, an open button-up shirt and a scarf grinned at her as he entered in.

" That was cold, Luce."

She just huffed and glared at him. The nerve of this guy.

" What? Are you still mad about yesterday? It was an accident!"

" Accident or not Natsu, you spilled Dr. Pepper all over my brand-new vest! I had to attend that meeting with a huge stain on it! It was so embarrassing!"

" I said I was sorry!"

" I know, and I forgive you. But I'm not taking any chances this time." She scooted towards the corner away from him. Better to be safe than sorry...

He just sighed. " Luce you're my best friend, but you're a weirdo."

" Hey!" She snapped. " Says the one with pink hair!"

" It's not pin-" He was suddenly interrupted by a loud, creaking noise. The elevator stopped moving, and the lights flickered before dimming.

" What's going on?!"

" Uh. Luce?" He said carefully. " Don't panic now, but I think the elevator just broke down."

* * *

" Oh my god! WHY?!"

" Calm down, Luce!"

" Don't tell me to calm down, we're trappedddd!" She wailed. Why do these things always happen to her?

Groaning in frustration, she slumped to the floor. " This isn't happening..."

" Don't worry! Everything will be okay!" He sounded way too cheerful to her, considering their predicament.

Whipping her head in the direction of his voice, she glared. " Everything won't be "okay"! I have to be at that meeting! I have the flash drive with all the data on it!"

" So?"

" SO," She growled. " How is the meeting supposed to go on without the data?!"

" I don't know. But Erza and everyone else will find a way!"

" Yes, they'll will find a way. But they're also going to murder us if this deal fails, especially Boss Makky! You should be concerned too!"

" Luce, you know as well as I do that everyone at fairy Tail is like family. One deal slips, so what? They'll be mad, but they'll get over it. And more importantly, it won't fail. They practically already said yes, and the owners are good friends of Gramps too. Plus, it's not our fault the elevator broke down." For once, his logic was perfect, which annoyed her to no end.

" Besides, I'd never let anyone hurt you."

And for the first time, she was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

* * *

"Why doesn't this stupid elevator at least have any emergency lights? Or a phone- wait.. phone!"

She rummaged frantically through her purse, grabbing randomly for her cell. " Ah-ha!"

The happy smile left her face when it wouldn't turn on.

" It's out of battery! I forgot to charge it last night, I was too busy preparing the files for today!"

" Please tell me you have your phone with you," She asked, her voice desperate.

" Nope."

" You idiot! Why would you come to work without your phone?!"

" Why would you come to work without checking if your phone was charged?!" He retorted.

" I don't know!"

" Exactly!"

" Ugh! Great, now we can't call for help. Just perfect. I'm guessing you don't have a flashlight either?"

" Who do you think I am, Dora?! It's not like I magically have stuff for every situation!"

She stared at him for a moment before letting out a giggle. And soon they were both cracking up, the sound of their laughter echoing in the silence. And she realized, it wasn't that bad really. At least she had her best friend by her side.

* * *

" Hey Luce. Remember that T.V. show we used to watch?" Natsu asked.

" Which one?" She said, puzzled.

" The one about the guy with the time-traveling elevator.. a nurse or something?"

She laughed. " Oh, Doctor Who. Yeah, what about it?"

" Well, if this was a time-traveling elevator, where would you go?"

She raised her eyebrows. " Why?"

" Just wondering. But where?"

" Hmm.. maybe a couple years into the future? To see what everyone's like then, though I doubt they'll change. Oh and if Erza and Jellal and Levy and Gajeel finally get together." She grinned to herself. " What about you?"

" I'd stay right here."

" Right here?"

" Right here. I wouldn't go anywhere. I'd stay right here, right now."

" Here? Stuck in this elevator?" She asked, incredulous. " Why would you want to stay here?"

He grinned. " Because I like being here in this moment with you."

And maybe it was the sudden heat she felt affecting her, or her rapidly increasing heartbeat, but she found herself saying " Me too."

* * *

" Luuuuce." He whined, about 15 minutes later.

" What?"

" I'm soooo bored."

She sighed. " So? What do you want me to do about it?"

" Uhm... Let's play Tag!"

" You seem to have forgotten that we are TRAPPED IN AN ELEVATOR!"

" Okay, okay. Then... Hide and Seek!"

" Again, we're- You know what? Whatever. Fine." She said, just to shut him up. What could she lose? It's not like she had anything better to do.

" Alright! I'm all fired up! I'll be it!"

" Alright, go."

" One, two, three, four, five, _sixseveneightnineten_! Get ready or not, here I come!" He yelled. She just rolled her eyes, and moved more securely into her corner.

" I know you're there, Luce~" He said in a sing-song voice, as he crawled around on his hands and feet in the dark.

" Can't hide forever~" Wait. Was his voice getting closer..?

"... Got ya!" A hand grabbed her, and she squealed. " I win!" Natsu cried triumphantly.

" How did you find me in less than ten seconds?" She demanded. I mean, sure it was a small elevator. But less than ten seconds?!

" I have a really strong sense of smell." He stated proudly.

" That's cheating.." She pouted.

Natsu laughed, and his warm breath fanned her face. And she suddenly realized their close proximity.

Her face heated up. Neither of them made any move to pull away.

This was Natsu, her best friend, what was she doing?

Okay, maybe she liked him a little more than a best friend.

Fine, a lot more.

Alright, she loved the stupid idiot.

" Natsu?"

" Yeah, Luce?"

" Hurry up and kiss me already."

And suddenly she was kissing her best friend in a broken-down elevator, and she couldn't help but think that it was _totally_ worth it.

She pulled away and smiled. " Not the place I imagined we'd kiss."

" So you've been thinking about this a lot, huh?" It was dark, but she just _knew_ he was smirking right now...

" Oh, shut up."

As they both leaned in again, the elevator doors slid open, and they froze.

Her eyes widened with horror as she saw Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira, and everyone else from Fairy Tail standing there grinning along with a poor, confused janitor.

" ..Are we interrupting something?"

* * *

_Five years later-_

" Come on, Luce!" He shut the trunk of their car and grinned as he carried a stack of boxes balancing on top of each other.

" You know, you could let me carry some too." She rolled her eyes.

" No way! Not in your condition."

She huffed. " I'm pregnant, not disease-ridden. I can carry one little box by myself."

" Not taking any chances!" He shot back. She sighed at his over-protectiveness. At least he'd be a good father. Right now though, he was really getting on her nerves.

" Whatever." She gave up, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him anyway. She followed him towards their new apartment. New apartment.. she couldn't help but feel excited by those words. Somewhere she and Natsu would live together.. somewhere their future child could come back too, somewhere to call "home."

As they entered the looming building, she followed him around the corner.

" OH NO."

" Luce.."

" NO. NO. NO NO NO!" She turned to walk away and Natsu grabbed her hand.

" It's okay, it's perfectly safe." He tried to reason with her.

" That metal deathtrap is NOT safe!" She shrieked as she pointed towards the elevator in hatred.

" Luce, it's the only way up to our flat!"

" I'll take the stairs!"

" A pregnant woman walking up 14 flights of stairs? Hell no."

" I'll be careful!" She pleaded.

" No, Lucy." His voice was firm.

" Please, please, please, don't make me go in one of those again~" She wailed.

" I'll be there with you. You trust me, yeah?"

"... Fine."

He grinned. " That's the spirit!"

Placing the boxes inside the elevator he gently pulled her inside. The door closed and they started to move upwards.

" See, Luce? Nothing to worry abo-"

The elevator creaked loudly and stopped moving. The lights flickered. Silence.

She turned to glare at him.

Natsu smiled sheepishly.

" Crap."

* * *

**Poor Lucy and her horrible elevator luck xD**

**At least she has Natsu, right! **

**I was in an elevator once and it didn't break down but it creaked a lot and dropped a couple times.. it was freaky 0.o**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Please review!  
**

**- Ebi**


End file.
